Better Than Dreaming
by qwertsies
Summary: Love exists in two forms: the kind we experience and the kind we dream about. In their final two years at Hogwarts, James Potter and Lily Evans are fated to experience the former. But it's a long road filled with horrors them and their friends were certainly not prepared to face. The story of love that you can only experience in the material world.
1. Chapter 1

Remus

A lanky, sandy-haired boy who looked to be in his mid teens sat looking out the window of a small, shabby room flooded with moonlight. His brow was furrowed, bunching up the scars that ran down his face, as though deep in thought as he tapped his foot methodically against the floor. A record spun slowly on a phonograph as a man's voice drifted softly through the air.

 _You may saaaay I'm a dreamer…._

He turned his head to the small cabinet the music was coming from. Slowly, he stood and shuffled over to it, his attention on a small collection of pictures pinned to the wall.

The first was himself with a woman that had the same colored hair and a warm smile. He was in the photo, smiling up at the camera. The pair sat on a bench with their backs to the beach, the sand behind them not wet or dry. The writing underneath read: Mom and I, Bath, 1968. He smiled, thinking about that day. The water was freezing but it was warm and sunny and he spent his time building a sand castle with his father. Then, out of nowhere his mother came pretending to be a monster and smashed it before grabbing Remus and dragging him into the frigid surf.

His gaze moved to the next in line. From the moment forever frozen in time, four boys stood with their arms around each other grinning up at him. On the left was himself, tall, skinny, with kind eyes and a smile that seemed to rejuvenate his tired face. Next to him was an even taller boy with messy black hair, shiny from sweat, wearing muddy, yellow and red striped robes with the number seven emblazoned on the front. His spectacles sat over bright hazel eyes and he beamed as though being young was forever and nothing could touch them. On his right with his arm around the messy haired boy was a boy with long black hair. In the photo he was leaning forward, laughing, his eyes squinted and mouth wide with glee. He was shorter than the other two but not by much. Finally, on the far left was a shorter boy who, though he faced the camera, was looking to the side at the others, smiling. Of the four he was the only slightly chubby one, as though he had not quite grown into his body. His haphazard grin was not as confident as the others. Underneath the photo was more writing that read: Marauders, 1974.

Remembering the events that followed the photo, Remus laughed to himself. Sirius and James had gotten Remus to take his first drink of hard liquor and it was all downhill. He had gone so far as to kiss one of his best friends, Lily Evans, who promptly laughed and slapped him playfully. James, however was not as forgiving. He got Remus so drunk he spent the entire next day with his head in the toilet as his friends laughed at his expense.

Smiling harder than before, he looked at the third photo in the line. In this one, however, the people were moving, interacting with each other as though alive. There he was again, smiling and laughing in a train compartment, the world behind them zooming by in a blur. He was wearing normal clothes but in his lap was a black robe with red trim. Across from him was a red-headed girl of about the same age with glowing green eyes. She too was laughing at something that was to be forever funny. Beneath the scene read: Prefects, 1975.

His smile became ever broader as he watched the pair laughing. They had both been surprised to be nominated the fifth year Gryffindor prefects but all their friends rolled their eyes, expecting it all along. The Marauders used their friend's newfound authority to promote rule breaking with no consequence, causing an understandable amount of stress for Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor.

Remus' face fell slightly as he thought of Lily. They had been friends since first year and she was the only person other than his three best friends who knew about his lycanthropy. The slight frown came from the way James felt about her.

The poor fool's in love and there's no cure for afflictions of the heart, Remus thought, cringing internally at the unprompted romantic thoughts no real "man" should be having.

He knew they would be good together if they would just get away from each other's throats. They always said opposites attract and no two people were more opposite than James Potter and Lily Evans. He was a natural troublemaker, she was a bit of a teacher's pet. He was extremely popular and knew it while she, though also extremely well loved, preferred to stay out of the spotlight. The only thing they seemed to have in common was magical ability, both of them at the very top of the class.

But Remus knew the truth. They were perfect for each other, no doubt about it. James seemed to know it but Lily was in perpetual denial. Sure, he thought, James has had a few girlfriends here and there but they broke up every time because they both knew he was in love with someone else.

His face falling slightly, he sighed and turned down to a piece of parchment that sat next to the phonograph.

 _And the wooooorld will live as one…._

He picked up the paper as his eyes scanned over the sloppy, crooked writing:

 _Moony,_

 _I do hope this letter finds you in good health, sir. 'Tis another uneventful holiday here at the Potter household, though that's not from lack of trying. My mother is still trying to get the paint stains out of the living room sofa (more on that later)._

 _Did you get my present? I sent it out Christmas Eve but the family owl is getting positively ancient and I wasn't sure if he would get there in time. If it was on time that's brill, but if not you're going to have to live with it my good man because I know you love that muggle singer and you're always going on about those bugs who apparently can play music (to each his own I suppose)._

 _Your gift was early, as per usual, though I must say: a sweater? Really Moony? Sure, it's practical but i was hoping for a more Witches Gone Wild sort of holiday. But I digress. The quidditch design is rather clever and the name on the back was a plus. Strangely enough it fits perfectly which I can only attribute to your undying love for me._

 _On a more serious note, I know that the full moon is just before we get back (unfortunate) and we won't be there. Do try not to rip yourself up too badly, it wouldn't do if we were a Marauder short at the New Years Party._

 _Tell your absolutely wonderful mother that I love her (in the purely platonic sense of course) and your father that I hope he's doing well._

 _Your's in mischievousness,_

 _Prongs._

Remus smiled as he reread the letter a few times. The wrapping from the gift was in the bin and the record was currently playing. After James spent a week at his house over the summer he could not get enough muggle music and now he was sending Remus copies of songs he already owned. He tried telling James this but, true to form, he listened to none of it.

Remus had, however, completely forgotten about the annual Marauder New Years Party that James threw in his family's mansion. Cursing to himself for his poor memory, Remus began packing a few things for the overnight. Tomorrow was the full moon and he certainly would not want to do it the day after.

As the young werewolf tidied up his things in preparation for the horrible transformation into a flesh-ripping, howling monster, he could not help but smile at the thought of his friends.

Lily

A beautiful, redheaded teenage girl lay on her bed watching a ceiling fan go around and around. Warm sunlight shone through the window, clearly from sunset or sunrise, giving the room an amber glow. Her green eyes spun with the fan as she wiggled her freckled nose out of boredom. She wore a green tank top that matched her eyes and grey sweatpants that did not.

As what turned out to be sunset slowly faded to night she became visibly irritated. Marlene, her best friend, was supposed to floo over to her house an hour ago to help prepare for the Marauder's party. Luckily, her family was not home and her sister could not prod her with aggravating questions. She would have done it herself but, as she was not seventeen and therefore could not use magic away from Hogwarts, she continued to stew on her bed.

Lily grew tired and the combination of warmth and the rhythm of the fan lulled her half asleep. A sharp crack on her window caused her to bolt upright. She snapped her head left only to see a small brown owl sitting with its head cocked on her windowsill.

Huffing she opened the window to allow the small bird inside, away from the frigid night air. He hoo'ed softly and held out his leg which had a letter attached to it. She opened it and read:

 _Lily,_

 _I am so, SO sorry I'm running late tonight. Dorcas came over with Sirius and we spent the time we needed to get ourselves ready drinking firewhisky and playing spin-the-bottle. I snogged Sirius FOUR times. He's a magnificent kisser by the way._

 _Anywho, I'll be there as soon as Dorcas is ready and Sirius stops trying to get a peek of her changing._

 _LOVE YOU,_

 _Marlene_

Despite herself, Lily could not help but smile. Marlene was her best friend in the world and she could not hold the antics of Sirius Black and Dorcas Meadowes against her. Sirius was assistant ringleader of the infamous Marauders, the most notorious group of troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen. Dorcas was his informal second-in-command and his best female friend. Lily had always liked Sirius, though only in small doses. She considered Dorcas a sister which made sense because they had been roommates for five and a half years.

Lily's only gripe with the two of them was their close friendships with James Potter, her self-determined mortal enemy. Since first year the boy had been in love with her. Not only were the feeling not reciprocated in the least, but Lily despised him. He was an insufferable, cocky, pompous jerk and she often wondered to herself what she did to grab his attention so violently.

The last time she had seen him he had asked her out while not only extremely intoxicated but holding up a very drunk, half dressed Dorcas. Somehow he had managed to find his way into the girl's dormitory, which was supposedly impossible, and was dropping her off from a party in the dungeons. Lily had denied him for what felt like the thousandth time then shouted at him to get out and leave Dorcas. He had smirked as he placed Dorcas on her bed then stepped towards Lily.

"Evans when are you going to get it into your head that you're attracted to me? You can't deny love forever," he had said, winking.

Lily had been furious.

"POTTER, GET OUT. GET OUT. DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU IN HERE AGAIN. TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR BEING A DIRTY, DISGUSTING PERVERT," she had shouted at him, blushing.

"Tsk, tsk," he chided. "Points from your own house? Really Evans? Doing Snivelly a favor?"

Lily turned a shade of deep crimson. It was at this point she grabbed a lamp and launched it at him, the lamp exploding against the wall behind him. His face went from a knowing smirk to an angry scowl.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" he asked, fuming. "Maybe when you get off your damn high horse you'll see him for what he is and maybe reevaluate who you think I am."

Then he stormed out amid a storm of random object Lily had launched at him as he fled. This event had interrupted a period of relative peace between the two and Lily had finally thought he was going to leave her alone. She thought wrong.

Coming back to reality, Lily sighed and pat the owl before it swept off into the darkness leaving Lily alone once again. She checked her clock. Eight forty-six. Sighing again, Lily made to sit on her comfy bed when she heard banging coming from downstairs. Someone was in the house.

Grabbing a cricket bat from her closet (no idea where it came from) she opened her door as silently as possible. Peering down the poorly lit hallway she saw nothing. Slipping through the door as quickly as possible she crept to the top of the stairs and poked her head around to see into the entrance hall. Nothing. But cursing from the living room gave away the game as she raised the cricket bat higher.

Moving down the stairs, careful to avoid the steps she knew creaked audibly, she reached the bottom of the stairs and tiptoed into the kitchen to see into the living room. Three shadowy figures stood whispering to each other and brushing themselves off. A voice in the back of Lily's head told her it was her friends but these days one could never be sure, especially as a muggleborn.

Creeping further behind cover but keeping an eye on the still cursing figures she made her way to a lamp and clicked the switch, washing the dark room with light.

The three intruders visibly flinched from the light, squinting in her direction. After a few seconds their eyes adjusted to the brightness.

Two girls, dressed to party by the looks of things, stood in her living room which was now covered in soot. Lily recognized Marlene as the taller blonde with perfect skin and blue eyes. Dorcas stood to her left, still squinting into the light painfully. Her brown hair was done up fancily behind her head, her brown eyes barely visible through her long eyelashes.

In between the two stood a well built, long haired boy who wore a grin despite being covered in ash. Apparently this did not affect him and he recovered remarkably fast.

"Evans!" he said, still grinning.

He stepped quickly around the couch as the two girls got their bearings and gave Lily a quick but bone breaking hug.

"Crushing me, hello?" she gasped. Sirius let her go, still smiling and she took a step back. "Hello, Black, how's your holiday?"

Sirius eyes flashed mischievously. "Better now, Red, beautiful as ever." He winked.

Blushing, Lily looked around his broad shoulders as Marlene and Dorcas made their way over.

"Lily! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you," Marlene squealed, throwing her arms around Lily, who stumbled from the impact.

Laughing, Lily could smell the liquor on her friend as she returned the hug. "Mar! Good to see you! How's your holiday going?"

Marlene stepped back smiling and started giggling hysterically, covering her mouth with her hand. She tried to open her mouth to speak only to fall into another fit of giggles.

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "She's half gone Lils, good luck getting anything out of her."

Dorcas maneuvered around Marlene and hugged Lily, completing the polite conversation of holiday events.

Sirius watched all of this impatiently. Finally, he stepped forward.

"Listen Red, as much as I'd love to hear more about the wonderful snowglobe your boyfriend sent you for Christmas we're running short on time," he said smirking. "So you and the girls run along and do your thing while I take a look around. See if i can find your mother's dresser, yeah?"

Lily's eyes narrowed at him as he stood there still smirking at the three of them. Suddenly, the three girls looked at each other and grinned. Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Well ladies," Dorcas began, "we know what this calls for."

Sirius never stood a chance. Laughing, the three girls attacked Sirius with makeup until he was a mess of powder, lipstick, and various other beauty products.

"Okay, OKAY," he sputtered. "You guys go get ready and I'll politely mind my business like a gentleman."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him as he brushed mascara off the collar of his polo. He looked up at her, smiling once again.

"What Evans?" he asked innocently. "Look, I promise I won't burn your house down or anything fun like that while you all get ready."

Lily continued staring at him until he laughed.

"Okay Evans, seriously, go get ready. We're already late and James is gonna throw a fit if we're not properly sloshed at midnight."

Marlene started giggling again and Dorcas rolled her eyes again. Lily, though she did not trust Sirius to keep his cool in a muggle household, was forced to submit. She did want to get "properly sloshed" and see her boyfriend, who would be in attendance (which served her ulterior motive of infuriating Potter).

"Fine," she said, turning and pointing a finger at her friends. "But you have to help me look perfect seeing as I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks and there are sure to be plenty of available girls at a Marauder's party."

Marlene suddenly looked deadly serious and Dorcas maintained her calm and collected demeanor.

"Lily you are going to be the most gorgeous girl in the room," Marlene said, deadpan.

Dorcas nodded. "Leave it to us."

The three ran upstairs as Sirius stood smiling after them.

"God, I love women."

The girls spent the next forty minutes laughing and dressing Lily up to the best of their ability, and Lily had to admit, their abilities far outstripped her own. Her makeup was perfect, outlining her high cheekbones and sharp jawline. Her smoky mascara highlighted the bright green of her irises, her eyelashes curling like crests of a wave. Her friends pulled her hair back into an intricate, woven bun.

After a few minutes debate they decided on a cut off, skin tight green dress and shoes. At her own insistence, she carried a small handbag that was magically enhanced to carry much more that it should have (in case of catastrophic failures).

Stepping back, Marlene covered her mouth and Dorcas nodded in approval.

"Lily you look amazing" Marlene squealed, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah Lily," Dorcas said, "you look fucking good."

Lily blushed and looked at herself in the mirror. Though she would never say it out loud, she agreed with her friends.

Smiling, she walked forward and took both girls by the elbow.

"Shall we?"

The trio walked downstairs to find Sirius playing with the lights in the living room.

"Red, why does-" he started, turning to the girls and seeing Lily. His eyes widened.

"Good lord, Red, give 'em a chance will you."

Blushing again, Lily playfully slapped him on the arm as he smiled.

"Seriously though, marry me?"

Lily laughed as the three girls attacked him again, messing up his hair and outfit.

"Oi!" he yelled, fixing his long black hair as the girls drew back giggling. "Give me a break will ya?" He straightened up, brushing himself off. He turned to the girls. "We ready?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded, grinning.

Sirius nodded. "Okay then."

He pulled a small bag of powder out of his pocket and moved to the still burning fireplace.

Fiendishly, he took a pinch and threw it into the fire. Immediately it turned a shade of emerald. Sirius stepped into it and, smiling one last time at the girls, gave them a quick finger gun.

"The Potter Mansion!"

James

As far as Marauder's parties went, James was thoroughly impressed at the quality of this New Years. Maybe it was because they were older and were beginning to understand the subtleties of the other sex or maybe it was because Mr. and Mrs. Potter had unfortunately chosen the previous week to restock their liquor cabinet. Maybe it was both. Either way, James could not help but smile as he watched his classmates dancing to a particular catchy muggle song Remus had keyed him onto.

I'm hooked on a feeeeeling…. I'm high on belieeeving….

Holding a bottle of butterbeer, James maneuvered his way between dancing teenagers, occasionally stopping to dance with a particularly cute girl and greet a friend with a quick hug and manly pat on the back. Yeah, things were going well.

As he surveyed the scene from the other side of the room, he was just as pleased. They were killing it tonight. The music was perfect, the lights some seventh years had charmed in the air were glowing, and the alcohol just kept coming. James just couldn't shake the thought of Lily at his house.

Sure, they had hung out before. They had the same group of friends, being in the same house and year. Lost in thought, James sat at the edge of the party looking for someone he could have an enjoyable conversation with.

Suddenly, someone slammed into him from behind, slinging an arm around his neck, spilling his butterbeer. James felt the hair against his cheek and knew instantly who it was.

"Prongsie!" Sirius yelled over the music. "Mate, this party is going to be legendary."

James noticed that though it was well before midnight, Sirius was slurring his words.

He smiled at his friend. "Yeah mate, this is a real banger isn't it?"

Sirius laughed, slapping James on the back and causing him to lurch forward.

"Prongsie, ol' pal this is our best one yet! Sure beats the hell out of the last Halloween party. Alyssa find it in her heart to forgive you?"

James grimaced. At the last Halloween party he had asked a rather cute fifth year Ravenclaw named Alyssa Mahoney to accompany him. After a few too many drinks he ended up snogging another girl who was there with her boyfriend and caused a brawl between the sixth year Gryffindors and the fifth year Ravenclaws. Obviously, the Marauders came out on top but it landed them in a month of detention.

James shook his head. "Nah, that's a burnt bridge if I've ever seen one." Then he smiled, "But there are plenty of birds around tonight so we're sure to find something. You didn't bring a girl did you?"

Sirius drew back in faux disgust. "Me? Tied down? Prongs, you wound me."

James laughed and patted Sirius on the shoulder. "Well get after it mate, gotta find the one for that midnight snog."

Sirius winked, "I've had my eyes on McKinnon. Thoughts?"

James went into fake contemplation. "Well let's see: great body, funny as all hell, cute face. What's the catch?"

Sirius smiled knowingly at his best friend. "Right you are my friend, right you are! Well I'm off then. Any parting words?"

James thought for a moment. "Nope. Fair winds and following seas, my good man."

Sirius laughed and clapped James on the shoulder before moving through the party towards Marlene McKinnon, who was standing next to the punch table. James watched him go, but as he did the crowd split to reveal Lily Evans dancing with her boyfriend, Jon Roberts.

James' stomach lurched at the sight. He scowled, his hazel eyes darkening. The worst part was seeing how happy he was. Deep inside, James didn't hate the guy. He was a good dude, always down for a party or prank. Since they started dating they found themselves hanging out more and James and found himself reluctantly fond of him. Sighing, he took another sip of butterbeer as the song changed. Remus, once again, had proved to be a musical connoisseur.

There's a girl…. In this harbor town… and she works… laying whiskey down, they say Brandy, fetch another round.. She serves them whiskey and wine…..

Humming to the tune, James swayed to the music, stewing as he watch Lily and Jon dancing together. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He smiled.

"Moony!" he said, bringing the Marauder into a hug. "Enjoying the party?"

Remus smiled, though he looked tired. "Yep. Really enjoying the music. Listened to the record I sent you?"

James laughed. It seemed silly at first, putting a disc and a needle together to make music, but muggles sure knew how to belt 'em.

"Yeah mate, of course. Really killed it with this one."

Remus smiled wider, some of the apparent exhaustion melting away.

"That's good mate, that's good. Given any thought to our discussion?"

That morning, Remus had arrived at the Potters with a plan. He pitched James the idea of leaving Lily alone for a while so, maybe, she could see that he wasn't all bad and maybe they could get along. James was angry at first, saying he wouldn't give up, but Remus was adamant; he wasn't giving up, he was biding his time.

James' smile faded. He turned to look at Lily, who was still dancing, and since she was a muggle, singing the words. Jon was dancing too, but coming from a wizarding family, was lost on the lyrics. Still, he wore a silly drunken smile as he watched her.

James sighed. "Yeah mate, I think it's for the best, you know? Just make nice and try to move on. Only thing I can do at this point, right?'

Remus nodded. "Listen, James-"

"Prongs," James corrected over the music.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Listen, Prongs, she's happy. That's what you want isn't it?"

James was silent for a moment. Yeah, he wanted her happy. But he wanted to make her happy.

He nodded. "Yeah, I suppose it's for the best. I should talk to her though, right?"

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "It's okay to let her know how you feel, but don't make it seem as though you're trying to sabotage anything, she'll just resent you. Just let her know you won't be trying anything."

James nodded and looked over again. The couple had moved off the dance floor and were talking and laughing. His stomach lurched. Shaking his head, he turned back to his friend.

"I'll go say something."

Remus smiled sadly, "I'll come with you, yeah? Distract Jon."

James nodded. Taking another drink, he led Remus through the crowd to Lily.

As they drew closer she turned and saw him, her eyes narrowing. His stomach lurched for a third time. The malice in her eyes was clear and it tore him apart, but he kept walking. Jon turned to see what she was looking at and, seeing James and Remus, smiled.

"Gentlemen!" he shouted, "Gentlemen, I have to congratulate you. This is one hell of a party."

Remus smiled. "Thanks mate. But I really had nothing to do with it. Sirius and James here did all the footwork. I'm just swimming in their wake."

Jon laughed. "Either way, good job boys. I was just telling Lily that the music is great. What song is this?"

Remus looked at James who had been looking anywhere but Lily, who was still staring daggers at him. Remus nudged him.

James started. "Oh- sorry mate, what was that?"

"What song is this, it's fantastic!"

James looked at Lily, knowing she knew exactly what song it was, but the look in her eyes made him turn away again.

He looked back at Jon. "It's called Brandy. It's by some Yankee muggle band."

Jon nodded. "Either way is awesome. What do you think Lils?"

Lily broke off her stare and turned to Jon.

"It's brilliant but kind of old," she said. "'72 I think."

Jon looked startled. "Really? '72? Never woulda thought. Who picked the music?"

Jumping at the opportunity, Remus moved forward. "I did. Yeah, I sent James here a mix and he's been pawning it off as his own for a while."

Jon laughed. "Leave it to Potter, eh?"

James knew he was just playing around but could not help but feel insulted. Who was he to decide what kind of person James was. He made a fist and opened his mouth to retort but Remus was too quick.

"Yeah, mate. I can make a list really quick for you if you're interested."

Jon jumped at the offer. "Seriously?" He turned to Lily. "Lils I'll be right back, I just need to get some more of this," he said, gesturing violently to the air around him.

He kissed Lily on the cheek and followed Remus into the drawing room where they could find a quill and parchment, leaving James and Lily alone.

The music played while the two stood in silence, neither making eye contact with the other.

Finally, Lily spoke. "So Potter, do you need something or are you just standing here hoping I'll finally dance with you?"

Hurt by her words, James looked at her. His breath caught in his throat. She usually looked good but tonight she looked… good. He stared in silence for a few moments, eyes wide, before she huffed and looked around for Jon.

Coming to his senses James spoke.

"Listen, Lily, I just needed to tell you something," he said over the music, leaning in so she could hear him.

Lily turned back to him with a fire in her eyes. Clearly she expected some underhanded move from the Marauder and was having none of it.

"Oh really? What did you get Remus to go along with some sort of plan to distract my boyfriend while you moved in? I have to say, I expected better from him."

James drew back, clearly hurt. Judging by the softening of her face he realized she felt guilty.

"Potter…," she started.

James cut her off. "Look, Evans, I know that in the past I've been rather… aggressive in my attempts to ask you out or get on your good side."

Lily opened her mouth to say something but James held up his hand.

"Look, just let me finish," he said. "I just wanted to let you know that… that I'm gonna leave you alone. I don't want to ruin your life or anything and this situation just makes it weird for all of us."

Lily was stunned, her former defensive stance thrown off by his words. He stood there staring, practically watching the gears turning in her head. His stomach turned and he hoped she wasn't thinking about the last time they met.

"So that's it?" she finally asked. "Years of you pestering me and attacking my friends and you're over it?"

James shrugged. "A man's gotta move on and grow up at some point right?"

Lily was silent. James stood there awkwardly as he waited for a response. After a while, she nodded.

"Look, Potter, I truly do appreciate that you like me, really," she said as he made a face of obvious doubt. "But I just don't feel like that about you. I never have and I don't think I ever will."

James smiled sadly. "Yeah I realized that. And you don't have to humor me, I just wanted to tell you that I'm done with the whole obsession thing." He shrugged. "Clearly you're happy with Jon and I don't want to do something to ruin that."

Lily was silent again.

James cleared his throat. "So, uh… truce?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Truce?"

James smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "Yeah, truce. No more yelling, fighting, asking you out. Nothing like that. We don't have to be friends, but for the sake of everyone, truce."

Lily thought for a moment. James looked at her. Damn she looked good. His heart sank and he didn't know what to feel as she held out her hand to him.

"Truce," she said.

Nodding, James took her hand and they shook. They locked eyes for a moment then both let go awkwardly. Neither knew what to say next. Suddenly the music was cut off and Sirius stood up on a desk, swaying in his drunken state. He tapped his wand to his throat.

"Laaaaaaaadiiiiiieeeees and Gentlemeeeeeeeeen," his magically amplified voice echoed through the house. "This is one hell of a party I must say." The crowd whooped and cheered. "But I think it's time to slow thing down for a song and let the love flow, whad'ya say?" They cheered again and Sirius' grin grew. "So without further ado, go ahead and pair up for this next song that Moony assures me is great for couples." He went to move his wand away then drew it back quickly. "Disclaimer, I have not heard it so if it's bad you know who to blame."

The crowd laughed and cheered as he stepped down from the desk, wobbling, and changed the song. Some spritely piano notes began and the dancers paired up on the floor and began moving.

If you eveeeeeeeer, chaaaaaaaange your miiiiiiiind. About leaaaaavin, leeeavin meeeee behiiiiiind. Baaaaabyyyy bring it to me, bring yooooour sweeeeet lovin', bring it on home to meeeeee…..

James looked at Lily who was looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, Jon reappeared with Remus.

"Thanks a ton Remus, you're the man, "Jon said, wrapping an arm around Lily who leaned into him. James' stomach sank.

"Anytime my friend, anytime," he replied. He turned to Lily. "Lily! It's good to see you, I should've said something earlier."

Lily, glad for the excuse to break the tension, smiled at him.

"Remus, it's wonderful to see you. Have a good holiday?"

He shrugged. "Can't complain really. Nothing fantastic, nothing bad,"

Lily laughed. "No, really can't."

"You look amazing tonight by the way," he said, turning to Jon and winking. "Got yourself a good one here mate, hold on tight."

Jon laughed. "Oh I will. You just stay back Lupin." He jokingly held up a fist at Remus, causing James to boil again.

"Hey no promises," Remus said, holding his hands up defensively.

Jon laughed and patted Remus on the shoulder. "Listen boys, thanks for the invite but I'm gonna go dance with my girl. You guys have a good night, yeah?"

Remus nodded and nudged James, who was staring at the ground. Jon looked at him expectantly.

James jerked his chin. "Yeah, cheers mate."

Jon smiled and steered Lily to the dance floor. James could not help but notice her eyes lingered on him for just a second as they moved away.

He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder. "Well?" he asked. "How'd it go?"

James shrugged. "I told her. Not sure if we're friends or not but we agreed to stop screaming at each other."

Remus nodded. "That's better than nothing mate. Give it time, I'm sure she'll come around."

James shrugged again. "I just want to get drunk."

"Now that's the smartest thing you've said all night Prongsie," Sirius said, appearing out of nowhere and forcing a bottle of firewhiskey into James' hands. "Drink up my friend."

James sighed as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp. Remus' eyes widened as he looked on but he said nothing. James brought the bottle down to catch his breath then kept drinking. Sirius' grin grew wider as James finished and wiped his mouth.

"Let's get amongst it mate!" Sirius said, steering James towards a group of girls.

Oh dear lord, what have I done, James thought as he started dancing with some fifth year girl he didn't recognize.

Marlene

"Wait, so tell me again exactly what he said."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mar, for the hundredth time, he said he wanted a truce. He said he just wants to stop fighting and maybe be friends."

Marlene frowned and sat back against the padded seat in the compartment. Outside, the British countryside flew past them in a green blur. She sat across from Lily who turned to stare out the window. To her left sat Dorcas who was listening in while playing with her newly painted fingernails. Across from Marlene was Alice Prewett, one of their sixth year Gryffindor roommates who was dating the ever awkward Frank Longbottom.

Marlene leaned forward again. "Lils it just doesn't make sense. He's been in love with you for almost six years and now, James Potter, the James Potter, is quitting?"

Lily snorted. "Don't call him 'the' anything, he's just a cocky jerk. And, I agree it is rather unlike him to act his age but maybe he's actually changed for the better."

Dorcas huffed and Lily turned.

"What?" Lily demanded.

Dorcas looked up from her hand. "You really think James Potter changed? No chance. He's just playing the long game, that's all. Probably sneaking in the grass to get you when you least expect it."

Lily frowned. "He seemed genuine, I don't know." She turned to Alice. "Ally, what do you think?"

Alice started. "Oh, um… I dunno, it is rather unlike him to behave like that but," she shrugged, "maybe he was serious. I say you give him the benefit of the doubt."

Marlene sat back again. "Lily all I'm saying is that it's not like a Marauder, especially James, to do anything like this. Look," she said shrugging, " I personally like the guy, but I wouldn't get your expectations up."

Marlene was truly at a loss. James Potter? The infamous James Potter was trying to be a considerate human being? She never disliked James, though she did agree he could be a bit of an ass sometimes. But usually he was fun to be around, albeit at others expense, occasionally crossing the line. But it was all in good fun, unless it had something to do with the Slytherins, but Marlene was on his side about them. Now they were stuck up assholes.

Dorcas smirked and turned to Marlene. "I'm not sure why we're so caught up about Lily and James when our dear friend Marlene was seen kissing a Marauder at the New Years party."

Marlene flushed red. At midnight on New Years she had kissed Sirius Black. Though it had not stopped there. Eventually her friends had to pull her away from the boy so they could leave around three in the morning. Sirius had just winked and told her he'd see her around. The thought made her blush some more.

Lily laughed as Alice turned quickly, mouth open in surprise.

"A Marauder? Who?"

Lily looked at Marlene who was still red. "Sirius Black."

Alice looked shocked. "Sirius Black?" she stammered. "Like 'I'm so beautiful, look at my luscious locks' Sirius Black?"

Marlene looked down in between her feet. "Yes," she mumbled, smiling to herself.

Alice leaned back. Dorcas smirked and Lily smiled in sympathy.

"Well if it's any consolation, you could have done worse. Pettigrew had his hand up the skirt of some fourth year," Dorcas shrugged.

Lily slapped Dorcas on the thigh laughing. "Stop," she said, "Peter's nice, don't be mean."

Dorcas held her hands up defensively. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying he's not that good looking. Black, on the other hand, has got to be one of the best looking blokes in our year. Though, yes, he can be a bit of a git sometimes"

Marlene kept staring at the ground. Dorcas did have a point, Sirius was rather good looking and could be a bit of a git sometimes. But it suited him. And he was a fantastic kisser at that. He was funny, sometimes sweet, and seemed fond of Marlene. What wasn't there to like?

Lily put her hand on Marlene's knee. "I wouldn't worry about it, it's not like you actually like him, like him."

Marlene flushed again and slowly looked up at Lily, whose mouth opened as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh no," Lily said, removing her hand from Marlene's knee and leaning back against the bench, her hands on her forehead.

Dorcas laughed and punched the air as ehs jumped up. "HAHAHAHA YES, I KNEW IT," she shouted, "MARLENE MCKINNON FANCIES SIRIUS BLACK."

Dorcas danced around as Lily gave Marlene a look of sympathy. Marlene just sat and smiled awkwardly.

Did she like Sirius? She was certainly good friends with him and had been for years. He had everything she looked for in a guy. Oh God, she thought, I fancy Sirius Black.

As Dorcas danced around the compartment there was suddenly yelling outside. There was a loud bang and a thud and the yelling stopped, followed by murmuring from unknown sources.

Lily jumped to her feet and opened the door to find, speak of the devil(s), Sirius Black and James Potter, both with their wands drawn and pointed at the writhing figure of Marcus Avery, a sixth year Slytherin.

Marlene rushed to Lily's side, her eyes immediately jumping to Sirius' face. He was intensely focused, a look of rage on his face. Had the situation not been so dire, she would have found him quite handsome.

"What is going on out here?" Lily demanded, equally as furious as either Marauder.

James turned to Lily, furious. "What's going on? This git was trying to sneak up here and, presumably, do something horrible. So myself and Padfoot here stepped in. Uhm, you're welcome?"

Lily and Marlene stood in stunned silence as Dorcas and Alice poked their heads between the former's shoulders to see into the hallway. Noticing Sirius, Dorcas elbowed Marlene in the ribs. For what seemed like the fiftieth time in five minutes, she blushed.

Lily hesitated before saying anything then spoke. "But did he do anything besides being sorted into Slytherin?"

James snorted. "Not yet."

Avery seemed to be recovering and Sirius stepped forward snarling. Before he could act, Lily came out of her stasis and grabbed his wrist.

"NO SIRIUS," she shouted. "If you attack a defenseless target what does that make you?"

Sirius ripped his wand hand free and turned on her. Marlene drew back from the fire in his eyes.

"Are you serious Evans?" he spat. "This slimy ball of filth was sneaking over here to attack you. Who knows what kind of damage he could have done? You were minding your own business and he went out of his way to try and hurt you." He turned back to Avery who was getting to his feet, scowling. "This scum would have done it too if we hadn't been here."

Lily gulped and composed herself. Marlene could not help but admire her friend at a time like this.

"Sirius, I understand, I really do. But we're fine. He didn't even do anything. Whatever it may have been it's over. Let it be. Go back to your own compartment and try to stay calm."

Sirius turned back to her, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Shut your mouth you little mudblood. You're not fine. You'll never be fine," Avery hissed. "Your little friends were here to save you this time, but one day they won't be around and we will." He smirked. "Now wouldn't that be unfortunate."

He turned to leave but before he could James lunged forward, casting a silent spell, and Avery shot like a bullet down the corridor. He got up quickly, clutching his shoulder, and ran down the train.

Marlene was shocked. What was happening? What was wrong with these people? What had they done to deserve this hatred? She knew the answer but to her it made no sense. She looked at James, a pureblood, and saw the animalistic fury in his face. How had this divide come to exist?

Lily turned to James and Sirius who were both staring at the fleeing form of Avery with murderous intent. Dorcas slipped between them and threw her arms around their shoulders.

"Well aren't you two just a couple knights in shining armor?" She smiled. "Thanks for the save boys."

James grunted and looked at the girls while Sirius kept looking down the hallway even though Avery was long gone. Marlene looked at him, a puzzled look on her face as her stomach did somersaults. Had she always felt like this? No, she was certain she hadn't. Then when did it start? The party? Sometime last term? She had no clue, but she was sure of one thing: she did fancy Sirius Black.

Silence hung in the air as Sirius turned and immediately locked eyes with Marlene.

"Hey McKinnon," he said, still focusing on what had happened.

She stood still for a moment before realizing they were all looking at her.

"Erm, hi Sirius," she nearly squeaked. "Um, thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem," he said. Then he smiled. "Just getting the hexing out of the system so McGonagall can't give us detentions."

Dorcas and Alice laughed and even Lily gave a quick smile. James stood behind his smiling friend looking grim. Dorcas patted him on the cheek.

"Don't look so glum, chum," she said merrily. "All in a day's work for the Marauders, right?"

James looked at her and shrugged. Sheathing his wand he turned and stalked back to the compartment the boys were sitting in. They all watched him go.

"Wonder what his problem is," Alice said, looking after him.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably just these so-called 'Death Eaters.' Just a bunch of young fanatics if you ask most people," he looked down the train. "I'm not so sure." He turned back and smiled at the girls. "Don't sweat it. I'll go talk to Prongsie, he'll be fine."

Marlene's eyes had not left Sirius during the entire conversation. She stared at his long hair, how it brushed his shoulders as he flipped it out of his face. His brown yet handsome eyes flitting between the girls. His smile lit up his entire face, something she had not noticed before this exact moment.

Oh god, she thought for the second time that day, I fancy Sirius Black.

Suddenly he turned to her, still smiling. "Anyway I'll be heading back now. Looking fit McKinnon." He winked as he turned and walked away.

The other girls turned back to their own compartment, talking in low voices about what had just happened, but Marlene stared at the back of his head as he strode away. Just before he slid into his cabin he turned and shot Marlene a smile. Then he disappeared and Marlene heard the laughter of the Marauders.

Her heart was racing. She had never felt this way about a boy. Yeah, she had snogged a few and even gone on a few real dates, or at least they had seemed real at the time. But this was something different. There was some beast sleeping inside her that had woken up and was demanding that she be near him, talk to him, kiss him.

An eternity seemed to pass as she stared at the spot he had just been standing. She felt a tugging at her shirt and turned, startled, to see Dorcas smiling and pulling at her.

Dorcas was grinning. "Oh dear, she has got it bad, hasn't she."

Alice slapped Dorcas' hand. "Oh leave her alone Dorcas, you're just jealous that Sirius is into someone that isn't you."

Dorcas' eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Dorcas please don't try to convince us that your relationship with Mr. Black is purely platonic."

Dorcas scowled as Marlene shuffled across the compartment and sat down staring at the floow again. She was vaguely aware of Alice and Dorcas arguing as Lily tried to calm them down. But Marlene wasn't listening.

Dorcas was right. She did have it bad. Really bad. And she had to do something about it. She decided to talk to Lily about it. Of course Lily would know what to do.

Marlene looked up to say something but was shocked to find Alice and Dorcas rolling around on the floor play fighting as Lily spectated, laughing. Marlene smiled. This could wait. She sat back and enjoyed the company of her friends as the Hogwarts Express chugged along towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guy so much for taking time out of your lives to read this, it seriously means a lot. Huge thanks to user Love4lupinalways for the review. Reviews are the lifeblood of writers on this site so even if you want to tell me how garbage I am, please say something. The more constructive the better. Also, in regards to the PMs on reddit about plans for the publishing of future chapters, I'm planning on updating weekly. Though I am a college student so that's tentative. Cheers! -qwert

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: What It Is Ain't Exactly Clear

Sirius

James had not calmed down the rest of the train ride. As day faded to wispy ceilinged night and they changed into their Hogwarts robes, he had fumed and voiced his numerous grievances with the Slytherins. Sirius, of course, had politely nodded and agreed with everything his friend said.

Were they wrong? Of course. Were they stuck up bigots? Most definitely. But would any amount of complaining and bitching change that? No. Sirius had accepted this fact. He had had more experience with these people than most. He merely listened as James vented his frustrations while they approached the school.

The train rolled to a stop, hissing. It was raining now, the downpour hiding the majestic castle in sheets. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, dismounting the train, trunks in hand, ran over to a carriage (slipping and pushing aplenty) and jumped in as fast as possible. It was awkwardly silent as none of them knew what to say in regards to James' quiet, yet ever present, rage. The self-driving carriage jolted and began to roll down the uneven path towards warmth and a sure to be fantastic feast. Finally, Sirius spoke.

"Good start to the term, 'eh mate?" he asked, smirking across the thin aisle.

James looked at him scowling. "Bunch of bloody fucking idiots."

Sirius smiled at this. They were, in fact, 'fucking idiots.'. This was a well known truth, though the gits themselves seemed oblivious to the it.

"Well Prongsie, you can't win 'em all," he winked, "but let us revisit that exploding toilet bit we had in the works last term."

In December, Sirius and James had noticed that the Slytherins were the only students at Hogwarts who used the bathrooms in the dungeons, the stalls being too drafty for everyone else. Presumably, they used this privacy to plot and scheme against public order and discipline.

James, for the first time in hours, smiled. "Of course, we'll have to enlist help from our friend down under."

Also during the last term, the four of them had finally gained the trust of Peeves the Poltergeist when they refused to rat him out to Filch the caretaker, whom everyone, including ghosts, hated with a passion.

Peter laughed and Remus smiled.

"Well gentlemen," Remus said, "I suppose now would be the time to assert my authority and insist that you not follow through with this particular course of action?"

"Well mate, it wouldn't be the first time you warned us and we refused to listen As you are being a bit of a twat about it all," Sirius said.

James and Sirius locked eyes and the two began laughing, the tension slowly lifting.

Lifting his glasses to wipe his eyes, James turned to Remus. "Sweet Moony, if we listened to you half of the time maybe we'd actually be the top of the year."

And so the ride to the castle continued in the usual merriment that accompanied the Marauders just about wherever they went. As they rode, bumping along the unpaved trail, Sirius could not help but feel happiness in his heart.

His entire life had been one huge, uphill slugfest with his family being the intolerant, ignorant fools they were. He had only known a home when he had met his fellow Gryffindors in their first year and made true friends in James, Remus, and Peter. He would do anything for them. This feeling peaked when, during the past summer, his mother had genuinely tried to kill him, screaming about 'blood purity' and 'being a traitor to their kind.' He fled his home in London and sought refuge at the Potter's, who had accepted him as a second son.

The Marauders schemed and screamed with laughter for the remainder of their short trip (Sirius noting a distinct lack of Lily Evans in their plans). The events of the journey forgotten, they exited the carriage and ran into the entry hall, slipping and sliding on the water the students before them left behind, all of them smiling at their planned mischief.

Yes, Sirius thought, this is my real family.

They entered the Great Hall to the pleasant sound of conversation and the clinking of dinnerware in anticipation of the welcome back feast. Taking a seat at the middle of the extensive table (so as to be the center of attention), the four began to argue over who was the best looking of the group.

"I, as your great and powerful leader," James began, his hand held over his heart in mock reverence, "shall take this grand and noble title with humility becoming of a man of my status."

Peter grinned. "And what status is that Prongs, world's biggest git?"

Sirius and Remus howled with laughter as James hunched over in defeat.

"James, the day you're the good looking one is the day they come up with a cure for my 'furry little problem,'" Remus said, fighting a laugh.

"Moons, the day they come up with a cure for you is the day they invent a shampoo for our resident Slytherin slimeball."

Sirius laughed harder. He looked around, still smiling, as he saw Marlene and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors enter the candlelit hall.

His heart fluttered in his chest as he saw the tall blonde striding past. She turned and shot him a smile, though he sensed some reservation as he smiled back. What was that flicker of doubt he saw in her face? Sirius shook it off. He knew he was head over heels the moment he saw her but chose to ignore it. He was not one to submit to the status quo of the society he lived in, nor the demanding whims of teenage hormones. Whatever happened, he said to himself, happened.

Shaking away these thoughts, he turned to James.

"So Prongsie," he said, "Any luck with Evans at the New Years party?"

Remus' smile faded the slightest bit as he turned nervously to see how James reacted. James merely shrugged.

"I've moved on Paddy, my shaggy friend," he smiled. "Better birds to hunt, you feel me?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Moved on? "

"Yeah mate, just isn't meant to be," James smiled and held his hand to his chest. "I am a man of deep emotion and have come to the conclusion that I am, what's the word? Oh yeah. Fucked."

Peter snorted. Remus smiled tentatively, but Sirius was oblivious to the werewolf's internal struggle.

"Bad luck mate. That bloke Roberts really has her wrapped around his finger?"

James' smile flickered but resumed its brightness. He shrugged again. "It is what it is," he said. "She's not really all I made her out to be I guess."

Now it was Sirius' turn to shrug.

"I dunno mate, she seems fit to me," he said. "But hey, if you've moved on who am I to question it?" He leaned across to table to shuffle James' hair. "Bloody James Potter can pick just about any bird he chooses." He winked. "Except Evans, of course."

Remus stopped smiling and looked a James, who merely laughed.

"Damn straight Pads. And don't you bloody forget it."

Sirius laughed at James comment but held onto his doubts. If he knew James Potter, and he did better than James understood, then his friend hadn't given up. No, James was merely trying a different approach and Sirius was going to do his best to help, whether he was in on it or not. He was, after all, Sirius Black- Marauder extraordinaire.

Sirius continued prodding James for more information, who refused to divulge a thing, until the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood up, clicking his glass.

All eyes turned to the bearded, twilking eyed wizard as he smiled at his pupils.

"Welcome, welcome. It is my pleasure to have you here tonight in these hallowed halls," he turned to the staff. "That seems all in order." He turned back to the students, smiling through his snow white beard. "Tuck in!"

Instantly , the plates that covered each of the house tables were filled with an assortment of gourmet meals, courtesy of the house elves. As per tradition, the food at the Gryffindor table was a cut above the others, due to the Marauder's fantastic treatment of the house elves, who they had befriended in their third year. This only contributed to their fame and mystery.

The students cheered as they loaded up their plates. Sirius took a large helping of every dish in his sight. Nothing was safe.

The four were quiet as they devoured as much food in as short a time as possible. As Sirius swallowed an entire boiled egg whole his eyes lit up.

Remus groaned. He knew that look. So did James apparently, who adopted a similar expression.

James swallowed. "What're you thinking Pads?"

Sirius looked at his friend, his face alight with the magic of rule breaking.

"No questions," he said. He motioned to the entrance to the Great Hall. "Follow me."

The two jumped up and all but sprinted from the room, hundreds of eyes following them, wondering what it was the pair were cooking up. As Sirius passed where Marlene was sitting, he felt the familiar twinge in his stomach but, again, chose to ignore it. He saw Lily looking at him, frowning. He shot her a quick wink and kept running.

They reached the entrance hall and stopped. Sirius turned to James, his face still glowing.

"Mate HOW have we not thought of this before?"

"What?"

Sirius laughed. "Prongsie just follow my lead."

Sirius took out his wand and bent over, the tip of his wand pointed to his feet. He began changing the appearance of his Oxford shoes into familiar dark red, dragon-hide boots. He got to his shins and began changing the red of his Gryffindor robes into a pure black model more becoming of a witch. James looked on, still confused.

The process continued as he changed his red and yellow tie with white shirt to black robes with a high stiff collar. He put his long black hair in a tight, well kept bun and finally conjured a tall, pointed witches hat. Finished, he looked at James who, finally understanding, barked a laugh.

"Mate, this is fucking brilliant."

James bent over, his own wand drawn. Sirius watched as his friend slowly, from ankle to hat, changed his appearance to a very convincing Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius was giddy with anticipation. James stood up straight as he put the finishing touches on his tall, purple hat, eyes twinkling. The two tried to hold in their laughter so as not to give the themselves away.

Sirius shushed James, who suddenly became deathly serious. The game was afoot. They tiptoed to the entrance to the Great Hall and peeked in. The students were still eating and chatting pleasantly. Perfect.

Drawing back, Sirius turned to James.

"Okay, as soon as old Alby gets up to do the real speech we sweep in."

"That's all you got?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "When do we ever plan our pranks that far ahead? Just go with it mate."

"Okay, fair point."

The two sat and waited as the roar from the hall became a dull murmur. Judging by the relative quiet, Dumbledore would be getting up soon to deliver a few words. Sirius' blood was pumping, unable to stop from grinning. This was perfect.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the clink, clink, clink of a glass and knew it was time. He turned to James, who was now sporting a long, white beard. James held out his arm.

"Shall we Minerva?"

Sirius took his arm and, composing themselves, the two strode through the doorway, arm in arm, just as the real Dumbledore was opening his mouth to speak.

At first nothing happened, the only sign of something amiss being Dumbledore's silence as his face lit up, eyes fixed on the two Marauders.

Small murmuring broke out as James and Sirius strode through the middle tables, arm in arm, Sirius boots clicking against the floor.

Then the laughter began. It started at the Gryffindor table with Peter and Remus and it spread like wildfire. All over, students were standing up to get a better look at the pair. Soon, every single person at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables was laughing hysterically, all pretenses of a quiet evening forgotten.

They reached the staff table where they separated, nothing audible over the riotous laughter. Sirius strode over to Dumbledore who was just looking at his disguise.

"Well Mr. Black," he said, "it really is no wonder you've scored so well in your Transfiguration examinations."

Sirius mocked a look of offense. The students laughed but quickly reigned it in so as to hear the conversation.

"Albus, my dear, "he began in a ridiculously high falsetto voice. The students howled. "Are you trying to insinuate something scandalous? Am I not fit to teach these rapscallions?"

Dumbledore leaned his head back and laughed. "No, Mr. Black, I do not believe I am. Though you would be wise to refrain from such an insulting imitation of our esteemed deputy headmistress."

Sirius went with it, completely ignoring Dumbledore's warning.

"Albus how DARE you," he shouted, voice still absurdly high. "After all we've been through, you would insult my honor? Albus you know how I feel for you, oh such passionate emotions do flood my veins, and I would like nothing better than to-"

He was cut off as someone grabbed his collar and nearly lifted him off his feet. Sirius turned to see the deep red, clearly furious face of the true McGonagall and the rest of the staff crying with laughter behind her.

Sirius smirked at the deputy headmistress. "AHA! AN IMPOSTER! UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT YOU WENCH!"

The room was in an uproar. Students pounded the table, rolled on the floor, and cat called the Marauder as he stared into the face of certain doom.

"Mister Black," the professor began through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, James, disguised as Dumbledore, drew his wand and stepped toward McGonagall.

"Minerva!," he shrieked. "Unhand that boy this instant. We all know of your true feelings for the heir of the Black fortune, and it would not do to act upon them in front of your pupils!"

McGonagall's mouth snapped shut as the laughing grew to its peak. Their fellow Gryffindors to a person (excluding Lily Evans of course, who sat half smiling watching the scene unfold) were completely unable to speak for laughing so hard, all of them nearly sobbing. Dumbledore was looking on, half amused, half curious to see what would happen.

James kept going, Sirius silently rooting him on. This was amazing.

"Minny, my sweet, do let go of the boy, he knoweth not what he say." James stepped back, faux sadness in his face. "Alas, it hurts me so to witness such a tragedy. NO, we may not choose who we love, but we may choose the manner in which we display such raw feelings-"

To Sirius' dismay, McGonagall drew her own wand in the blink of an eye and James was suddenly hanging upside down by his ankle. If it was possible for the students to grow louder it certainly happened.

Without a word being said, Sirius was also hanging upside down by his ankle and soon the two were floating down the stairs, towards the door. The game was up, though what a game it had been.

Sirius waved his arms up and down to promote the cheering, which soon turned into a standing ovation. Ah yes, he thought to himself, this is what it was all about. As he was floating past his peers he locked eyes with Marlene, who was wiping tears from her face as she clapped. Sirius, seizing the moment, winked at her and blew her a kiss. Oh yes, tonight went quite well indeed.

He looked over to James who had a sloppy grin on his face. He yelled something to Sirius that could not be heard over the din of the cheers. Sirius just smiled at his friend.

The pair was levitated beyond the threshold of the massive doors which slammed shut as they fell to the ground. Sirius got up and brushed himself off as he watched James do the same. The two locked eyes and keeled over laughing, any other thoughts drowned out by the euphoria of youth and invincibility.

Lily

James and Sirius had both received detentions every night for two weeks and Lily could not help but agree that this was a fitting punishment. Disrespecting the two most important officials at Hogwarts in front of the entire student body? Yeah, that was more than fitting. Honestly, she thought they probably deserved worse. But though she hated to admit it, it was funny- in a purely objective sense of course. Lily Evans never would have admitted this should someone have asked her.

The Gryffindor sixth year girls' dormitory was buzzing with the events of the night, but Lily had just washed up and gone to bed. Classes started back up tomorrow, and while there was no standardized testing this year, their performance this term determined which N.E.W.T.s they were allowed to take.

Waking up early the next morning to the soft snoring of her roommates and dawn just breaking over the trees of the Forbidden Forest, Lily changed into her robes, making sure her badge was straight on her chest, and headed down to breakfast. The windows in the Great Hall glimmered with sunlight and the quiet rumble of students marked the slow waking of the castle. She saw her boyfriend sitting with his friends at the Ravenclaw table and waved. He smiled back but did not move to join her. He knew breakfast was the one part of her life when she preferred to be alone to have time to reflect on what the day would bring. Her roommates more or less respected this and allowed her to eat in silence.

As she munched on some toast, Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas (strangely in height order. Lily would have fit snugly between Alice and Dorcas, with room to spare on both ends) walked into the Great Hall, chatting amongst themselves. They placed their school things down and sat around her. Dorcas, however, did not respect the Evans morning routine, though she often interrupted many people's trains of thought.

"So Lily what did you think of that feast last night?"

Lily turned to her frowning. "I thought it was immature."

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Oh please- just because you don't like Potter doesn't mean that they aren't funny. McGonagall's face alone was cause enough for a chuckle, let alone Dumbledore's reaction. You really didn't think it was funny?"

All of her friends looked at her expectantly but Lily merely shrugged.

"I understand why it could be funny, I just didn't personally find it that amusing."

Now Marlene rolled her eyes. "Lily come on, just make nice and admit that it was funny. Just because you're a prefect doesn't mean you can't have fun."

Lily stuck her tongue out at Marlene as they laughed. The rest of breakfast passed with the normal conversation about who was dating who and their unfortunate bout of double potions with the Slytherins first thing that morning.

A few minutes to nine the girls got up and began walking to the dungeons. The dank, almost green stone walls reminded Lily of The Count of Monte Christo. As they descended into the damp corridors they saw the Marauders a few dozen paces ahead of them, illuminated by torches. They were laughing at something Sirius had said as they strode down the hallway, forcing people (could Slytherins be considered people?) to move out of their way. Lily sighed but kept pace with her friends, who had sped up in order to join the four boys. Why did they seem to be everywhere at all times?

"Hey, Black!" Dorcas shouted.

He turned around, followed by the other three. They all smiled. James and Lily locked eyes then quickly moved their gaze. Things were still awkward and Lily did not quite think she wanted to have a conversation with the Quidditch captain. She turned and looked to Remus, smiling, aware of James stealing a glance at her. She pretended not to notice as she greeted the werewolf.

"Hello Remus," she said.

"Hey Lily," he replied, smiling.

Dorcas interrupted the polite salutations from each group's proverbial goody two shoes (albeit, Remus' shoes were a bit more muddied than Lily's).

"Black when are you going to finally grow a pair and ask McGonagall to the next Hogsmeade visit?" Dorcas asked him, reaching up to mess with his hair.

Sirius smirked and leaned away. "I dunno, I'll think about it. You think she'd go with me?"

James looked away from Lily to his friend. "Mate, she'd be bloody crazy not to. If only to get closer to me."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "James, honey, hate to break it to you, but Minny has definitely got it for Black."

"That's what she wants you to think. But I guarantee you, give me a week and I'll have her begging for me to roleplay as Dumbledore again."

They all laughed. Lily refrained but gave a small smile. The eight of them turned and continued down the hallway to Potions, talking and laughing.

They entered the classroom only to be greeted by the usual strange smells and mustiness that accompanied potion makers everywhere. Various flasks and cauldrons fizzled and crackled in the back of the room, the fumes creating a thick brown cloud the wafted through the air. They took their usual seats together and waited for class to start. Lily sat next to Remus who, though also at the top of their year, had never quite mastered the subtle art of potion making. As she unpacked her things, a boy with greasy black hair entered the room, stopping in the threshold, his beady eyes settling on her. She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed. Quickly, he huffed and moved to the front of the room to sit with his fellow Slytherins. Remus noticed and frowned.

"Wonder what's got his panties in a twist."

James, hearing this, leaned forward from behind them.

"Probably used the same shampoo he applies to his greasy head on his nethers."

Sirius, who sat next to James, snorted. Lily turned around.

"Sod off, Potter."

"Make me Evans."

"I bet you'd like that."

"You know I'd like that."

"You're disgusting."

"You're impertinent."

"I'm supposed to respect you?"

"Of course you are."

"Sod off, Potter."

"Make me."

"Children," Remus hissed, turning to them.

James frowned at him and Lily looked away guiltily. She hated arguing with Potter, it never lead anywhere. Not once in their entire time at Hogwarts had they ever resolved any sort of conflict in a mature manner befitting students of their caliber. But she couldn't help it. He infuriated her. Even when he was smiling and she knew he was just trying to press her buttons, it worked. Subconsciously, she let it work, but it worked nonetheless. Though unbeknownst to her, she actually did enjoy them. While she was sure she hated them, and hated him for that matter, she definitely enjoyed them.

"Sorry Moony," James said, snapping Lily back to reality, "I wasn't aware that you shagged my mum and I popped out. How's she doing by the way?"

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius barked with laughter. Lily ignored all three of them as Professor Slughorn opened his office door and walked over to his desk to begin the class. As she looked at him, he met her eyes and winked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to sixth year potions. This term we will spend time on some more, ah, complicated potions in preparation for N.E.W.T. year. Today we will be working on a rather tricky concoction." He pointed his wand at the chalkboard and the students (the exception being James and Sirius, who were currently trying to figure out a way to mess with Severus Snape) turned to look. Words appeared in cramped handwriting on the chalk dust covered board, outlining how to create the Essence of Focus, a potion used by students when trying to prepare for an unusually nasty exam. Slughorn turned back to the class. "Do take care with this one, as it can turn rather nasty, and has a rather practical application which can be useful in situations you very well may find yourself in." He chuckled. "As per usual, I have a small prize for whichever team concocts a near perfect solution. Let's get cracking, shall we?"

There was a scraping of chairs as a member of each team moved to the storage cupboard to retrieve the necessary ingredients.

"I'll get them," Remus said, moving to join the queue.

Lily nodded and flipped through her potions book to find a more detailed description of the potion. Slughorn really wasn't joking. The Essence of Focus really was tricky, well beyond anything they had created up to this point. Biting her lip in apprehension, Lily looked up to look for Remus. He was walking back, his arms filled with potions ingredients. He set them on the table as Lily made the necessary preparations. She lit the cauldron and set to work, Remus serving more or less as a lab assistant.

Time passed slowly as Lily, her brow furrowed in concentration, worked furiously on their task. She grew irritated as James and Sirius talked and laughed behind her while she was trying to concentrate on the assignment. One small mistake, one too few or too many stirs, and everything would be ruined. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She whipped around, still subconsciously counting her clockwise stirs (she was at twelve).

"Will you two keep it down," she hissed at them.

They both looked at her, startled. Her red hair was frizzy from the humidity of the room and a small smudge of ink stained the tip of her nose. Sirius smirked.

"Well, Red, we'd be more than willing to if someone asked nicely. A bit of manners go a long way."

Lily scoffed. "Black if you don't shut your abnormally loud mouth I will personally see to it that that wonderful long hair of yours is tangled in knots for a month."

James, who knew she wasn't kidding but could not help himself, leaned forward.

"Wonderful?" he asked, "My my, Padfoot, it seems our fellow student of potions here has a bit of a crush."

"Stuff it, Potter, one more word out of your mouth and I will disintegrate your silly little glasses."

Sirius brought his hand to his chest in mock offense as James stuck out his tongue. "Ms. Evans, how dare you. I'll have you know me and Prongsie here spent hours picking out the most beautiful frames that, if I do say so myself, accent his face perfectly. If you're going to insult his looks you should make fun of his hair," he leaned in, "he seems a bit touchy about it this morning."

Lily and Remus laughed, James huffed.

"Git," he said, turning back to their potion, which was the perfect shade of orange for that particular bit in the process.

"Aw Jamie," Sirius said ruffling his partner's hair, "you know I didn't mean it."

James swatted Sirius' hand away scowling. Lily, slightly amused, sighed and turned back to her own potion which was just as excellent.

The next hour and a half passed quickly, and at the end she and Remus were awarded the Honeydukes chocolate that had been up for grabs. James and Sirius had tied Snape and Mulciber for second, a fact which infuriated the Marauders and made Lily smile internally.

Packing up, she joined the rest of the Gryffindors as they walked from the dungeons to their next class, History of Magic, taught by the ghost, Professor Binns. The prevailing joke/theory was that he had bored himself to death and passed away in front of a class some years ago. Even Lily agreed on this point.

As they walked together past live paintings and up the moving staircases the conversation turned to Quidditch.

"So James," Dorcas started, "when do practices start back up?"

Dorcas, who was one of the three Chasers (the other two being James himself and a fifth year named Jesse Flair), had good reason to wonder. Their return game (against Slytherin no less) was in two weeks and they had just returned from holiday.

James shrugged. "I'll talk to McGonagall about it, but it should be tonight actually. The plan is every night from seven to nine thirty."

"Two and a half hours? Potter, do you have any idea how much homework we're going to have?"

James smiled. "Yeah but Quidditch is more important."

The rest of them laughed, including Lily (who was merely laughing at her friend's frustration), as Dorcas started cussing him out. James and her went back and forth all the way to class where they split into two groups of four, the Marauders obviously sticking together in the back of the room to sit in their officially unofficial assigned seats, and got ready for a double block of torturous boredom.

As Lily got out her book and turned to say something to Marlene about Goblin Rebellions (which Marlene certainly did not care enough to talk about) she could not help but think that, despite their brief argument in potions, things were surprising calm between her and James. Maybe he had meant what he had said at the party after all.

As Marlene rolled her eyes at Lily's question about Ragnok the Fourth (a particularly vicious Goblin warlord from the sixth century), Lily could not help but feel a glimmer of hope. Perhaps things would get better between them and maybe, just maybe, they could become friends. Probably not. But maybe (hopefully). Her thoughts wandered to lunch after class with Jon. She sighed. And so she sat back while trying to take notes without falling asleep as the ghost, Binns, droned on, and on, and on...

James

As James strapped on his gloves for Quidditch practice his mind wandered to the History of Magic class that morning. He and his friends had avoided dozing off (much to their own surprise) and spent the entire period goofing off while snickering about so-and-so's whatever. But he could not bring himself to enjoy their usual antics (only Sirius noticing something off).

He had been participating , but halfheartedly. James had spent the better part of two hours staring at the long red hair of one Lily Evans.

Their argument this morning had been par for the course, true. But the thing that surprised James the most was his apathy towards the situation. He could not bring himself to care overly about the exchange and had forgotten it completely as he and Sirius reminisced about magically tied Snape's laces together, causing him to drop the ingredients he had been holding and Slughorn to chide him for carelessness (James smirked at the thought).

But no, he hadn't even considered it throughout the day (which ironically, caused him to think about it more). James walked away from the encounter with other things on his mind and had only remembered it when Sirius had brought it up at lunch.

He tried to put a finger on this strange feeling. Was he over her? No that definitely wasn't it. He wouldn't lie to himself. Then why didn't he care? Was he really coming to see her as just a friend, with that being just another encounter with a friend? This he did not have an answer for, but kept it as a possibility (albeit, an unlikely one).

Sighing, he picked up his broom (a Nimbus 750, "Official broom of the English National Team!") and moved to where the team had gathered at the entrance to the pitch, the green field shadowed by the looming stands in the dying light.

The conversation stopped as they awaited James' plan of the day. It was at this moment he realized he didn't have one.

Brushing it off, he stepped forward to speak while mentally concocting something for them to do with their limited time.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome back," he started. "First match of the term is in two weeks so we should be able to squeeze in a good number of practices, but booking times may be difficult as the Slytherin captain has done his utmost to prevent our use of the field."

The team made looks of disgust at the mention of the Slytherin team, captained by seventh year Rodolphus Lestrange (who happened to be engaged to Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, who graduated a year before). Dorcas went so far as to spit.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he paused for a moment, frowning, then continued. "So we have to use our time wisely and really get after it, yeah?"

The team nodded determinedly.

James turned to the other two Chasers. "Meadowes and Flair warm up with some passing drills." He turned to a large seventh year, Martin Eaton, who was this year's Keeper. "Marty, I'll be up in a minute so you can work on some saves. Prewett and Wynne, take a bludger and work on passing it back and forth. No fuck ups." Usually someone would have made some silly comment by now, but they knew Quidditch was the only thing James Potter took seriously (deathly serious). He turned to the smallest member of the team, a fourth year named Mackenzie Carmen. "Carmen take a practice snitch and time yourself, see how fast you can catch it." She nodded then James turned to the rest of the team, also nodding. "Let's go."

Practice passed uneventfully as the red sun dipped below the peaks of the aptly named Forbidden Forest. James was pleased with his Keeper's performance, Eaton saving the majority of his shots (though James hadn't really been trying. Being a firm believer in self-perceived ability, he hoped to boost the seventh year's confidence). The rest of the team had performed admirably and he had let them go half an hour early to wash up and try and catch the last few minutes of dinner. Knowing he would stop by the kitchens later, James took his time getting changed and packing up his gear. But James had an ulterior motive this evening for his lack of expediency.

James Potter was a smoker. Not a heavy chain smoker, mind you, but he smoked. And he enjoyed doing so. His reasons, however, did not align with the typical 'mom and dad can't tell me what to do' attitude that many teenage smokers had. James smoked simply because he wanted to.

He had no emotional baggage that required an addictive outlet. He wasn't trying to prove anything to anyone, or even himself for that matter. He had been told countless times by his friends that it was a nasty, deadly habit. But James liked it.

And so, on the chilly evening of January the fourth, James found himself smoking a cigarette behind the Quidditch pitch, staring at the inky sky, contemplating the juxtaposition of the stars behind it.

He sat and let the cold make his body numb, the warmth of the cigarette flowing to his extremities, the tips of his toes and fingertips. Time passed in an unrecognizable manner, not fast or slow. Just passing. The familiar passing of incoherent thoughts soon gave way to a well worn path in James' mind: that of Lily Evans.

He couldn't help it. It's just what his young mind had decided to move on to, and James Potter was not one to fight the intricacies of the psyche. So he let himself think, picking out another cigarette and lighting it. He did not linger on any one particular point in their rocky relationship, he just thought about how her green eyes matched the emerald stones in the Slytherin house hourglass, the way her red hair seemed to glow like embers in the sunlight, the way her nose pointed just the right way, splattered with freckles, as those when God had made her he wanted to be spontaneous.

There were no immature, unwarranted sexual fantasies in James' head. He just thought about her. The unusual lack of such thoughts about a girl had occurred to him, but he let it go. He didn't mind. In fact, he speculated that this was probably a sure sign of his feelings toward her.

James would probably have gone on sitting for much longer than he should have, but he was brought out of his pseudo-reality by the crunching of frosty grass under footfalls.

Quickly extinguishing the cigarette and, tossing it aside, he stood up, legs aching from sitting in the cold for so long. A figure turned the corner and stopped. James squinted to see who it was but was only greeted by a familiar grin, white teeth glowing in the dark.

"I knew I'd find you out here," came the voice of Sirius Black.

James shrugged in the darkness. "Figured I'd have a smoke and got lost in thought I guess. What time is it?"

Sirius looked down at his wrist, trying to decipher the time on his golden watch. It possessed so many dials and hands, even its owner was lost at times.

"Ten forty eight," he concluded.

"Ten forty eight? Merlin, now we have to sneak back in," James complained.

Sirius smiled again and whipped out a piece of worn looking parchment. "Not with this we don't"

"Paddy, have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Sirius laughed. "You don't need to mate. I can see it in your eyes."

James punched Sirius in the shoulder, laughing, and fell in beside him as they walked up towards the castle. Looking up, he saw the silhouette of the Whomping Willow against the night sky, swaying in the light winter breeze.

The pair walked without speaking, the silence speaking enough for the both of them. James, though he would never be caught saying it out loud, did love Sirius Black. He was more than a brother to him. His company alone was enough, they didn't need paltry conversation to convey that feeling. The companionship of his best friend was more than enough to keep the biting cold away during their short journey.

Reaching the entrance to the massive castle, Sirius checked the map in the torchlight, looking for Filch and the patrolling prefects. He snorted.

"Guess who's patrolling tonight Prongs."

"Some kiss ass pricks?"

Sirius looked up at James. "Close. Evans and Moony are on the third floor right now."

James rolled his eyes. "Any sign of Filch?"

"Nah, the old bugger's in his office. We're in the clear."

Nodding, James pushed open the enormous doors and the two of them slipped inside. Empty and shadowy, the Entrance Hall was solemn, a feeling of held breath sweeping over the two boys. It was at this point that James' stomach rumbled and, remembering he had skipped dinner, he turned to Sirius.

"Mate, I'm gonna swing by the kitchens. You game?"

Sirius snorted again. "I thought you'd never ask."

Silently, James led the way (occasionally double checking the map) to the portrait of fruit that served as the entrance to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, it giggled and the painting swung forward to reveal a massive kitchen teeming with activity, with scaled versions of the house tables in the Great Hall throughout the room. The numerous house elves, busy preparing breakfast for the next morning, all stopped what they were doing to look up. Seeing the two Marauders, their large eyes lit up and they swarmed over the two boys who smiled and shook tiny hands like career politicians.

A house elf dressed in what appeared to be a pillowcase approached James and Sirius, slipping into a curtsy. "What can we's do for you gentlemens tonight?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

James scratched his head, holding back a grin. "I dunno, Elaine. Any chance you can scrounge up some leftovers from tonight?"

James smiled internally. He knew the elves would never offer them anything but the best, and by setting the bar so low, they would seek to far exceed his expectations.

True to James' prediction, well over twenty tiny forms began scrambling to prepare dishes for their favorite visitors. Laughing, the pair followed the elves that grabbed at their shirts and dragged them to their usual table next to the huge fireplace (which also served as a brick oven). As they sat down their small friends set the table and within ten minutes they were served generous helpings of anything that had been at dinner that night (freshly cooked).

They thanked the house elves, who bowed and left the Marauders to eat. Sirius immediately sprung for a delectable peach cobbler while James settled for slices of juicy ham. They enjoyed simply sitting and eating by the large, homely fireplace and soon grew tired in the warmth.

"So Prongsie," Sirius interrupted the haze, "what's going on with you?"

James appeared confused. Swallowing a large bite of the aforementioned peach cobbler, he looked at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius suddenly looked serious (no pun intended). "I mean that you've been acting weird since we've been back. Distant - If I didn't know better, I'd say something happened between you and Red."

James looked down at his empty plate. "Yeah, we talked at the New Years party."

Now, lesser friends than Sirius Black would have been offended by this, but Sirius was not that kind of friend. He, better than everyone, understood James' infatuation with their schoolmate. He nodded.

"And?"

James shrugged, now looking into the fire. "I dunno. I just told her I'd be leaving her alone this term, focus more on school and stuff."

He cringed internally at the sorry excuse he gave his closest confidant. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sirius. He just couldn't bring himself to give the truth to the realm of audible thoughts, thus giving it life: He had completely given up on her liking him. After years of denying this idea, he had come to face the unfortunate truth. Lily Evans would never see him as anything more than a mutual acquaintance, if even that. He wasn't even sure what she thought about him now and it drove him insane. At this point he would be fine with complete neutrality, and even that was stretching it.

Sirius scowled at this excuse. "School? This sounds like it was Moony's idea."

James looked up at Sirius with a guilty smile.

"Oh God, it was a Moony idea."

"Yeah, but it seemed like a good one."

Sirius leaned back. "Mate, you know I love the guy, but when it comes to girls the kid is lost. Why didn't you run this by me? I'd have steered you straight."

James scoffed. "Oh? Because you know so much about relationships. Tell me Pads, what's the Sirius Black standing record."

Sirius' scowl deepened. "Four days," he mumbled.

James laughed. "Mate, sorry, but I think even Moony is more qualified than you here."

James continued laughing and Sirius' scowl lessened at the sight of his friend happy.

"Yeah but Moony's had a thing for Meadowes since third year and he hasn't even spoken to her besides asking for notes. Maybe one day he'll ask to borrow a quill. Then we'd know our boy is all grown up."

The two howled in laughter at this, the house elves looking over confused but smiling.

Wrapping up some food for the dorm and shoving it in their pockets, the boys thanked the house elves, who curtsied and bowed respectively. Stepping through the portrait hole, Sirius whipped out the map.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

James smirked. "Mate, I thought it was a given."

Snickering, the two made their way to the second floor, where their fellow Marauder and Lily Evans were now patrolling. The two stopped just around the corner from where the prefects stood, checking a broom closet for unsolicited snoggers, and turned to each other. They strained their ears to listen to the conversation.

"- and Binns assigned a fifteen inch paper due next week on Wormox' theory of 'thermodynamic magical phenomena.' Fifteen inches. As if that's not enough, Slughorn wants twelve on the uses for a bezoar. We covered bezoars two years ago, why are we covering those again…"

James and Sirius silently rolled their eyes in unison at their close friend's concerns with schoolwork.

"Okay so what's the plan Prongsie?"

"Plan? You're the one with the map. I thought you had a plan."

"Exactly, I'm chief navigator and you're the mastermind. Or so I thought."

"I am a mastermind, but I don't have anything right now, I'm blanking."

"Get it together Prongs, they're right there."

"Okay, okay, let me think."

James pondered his options. On such short notice there wasn't much they could do, but maybe…

He turned to Sirius. "Do you have your wand?"

Sirius smiled mischievously and pulled his wand out. "You know it."

James nodded pulling out his own. He began relaying his plan. At the end, Sirius had to suppress laughter.

"Mate, this is brilliant. Oh Merlin, I can't wait to see Moony tomorrow morning."

James also smiling, brought his wand to the top of his head. The familiar feeling of cracking an egg over his body passed quickly, and where he had been standing before was now nothing but a slight shimmer in the air.

Sirius did the same. Moving to the corner, James poked his head around to survey the scene.

Lily had opened the broom cupboard to find nothing but brooms. Remus poked fun at her for being so nervous and she playfully punched him in the arm. They both laughed, causing James' stomach to twinge. He ignored it. Instead, he pointed his wand past them and cast a slight pushing charm, causing the suit of armor he was aiming at to clang loudly.

Lily and Remus whipped around, wands out, to assess the threat. Seizing the gap, James sprinted across the hallway to a large bust of some ugly wizard. He poked his head around its corner to see Lily and Remus moving up on the suit of armor.

Treading oh-so-carefully, knowing Sirius was doing the same, James snuck up behind Remus, Sirius behind Lily. Tapping his friend on the shoulder, Remus wheeled around only to be immediately lifted into the air by his ankle, Lily meeting the same fate at Sirius' hand.

Suppressing a bark of laughter as Remus and Lily shouted in surprise and anger, James pointed his wand into the air, casting a silent spell. Fireworks, glitter, and confetti blasted from the tip as the sounds of a large parade filled the previously silent castle. Remus and Lily's eyes widened in fear as James and Sirius laughed and sprinted away, the two prefects crashing to the thick carpet beneath them in a heap.

As the two Marauders enjoyed the resounding success of their evening prank and the two prefects cursed as they brushed themselves off, a young girl's body floated to the surface of the lake, not a half mile from where they stood.

Dorcas

The morning of January the fifth was fairly standard for Dorcas Meadowes. The rising sun crept up her thick red covers that she was curled in the fetal position underneath. She groaned and rolled away from the light but her internal clock as ringing and she knew she would be up and moving soon.

Partly as a 'fuck you' to the aforementioned clock, and partly because she needed to get out of bed, Dorcas threw off the covers and moved to the sixth year girls' dormitory. As she shuffled across the small room filled with four beds and their resident's belongings, she noticed that Lily had already dressed and left. She rolled her eyes. What was with that girl? How did she get up early enough for none of them to catch even a whisper of her leaving?

Leaving the mysteries of Lily Evans for the cosmos to answer, she washed up as she mentally went through her schedule for the day. Double potions with the Slytherins (yikes), followed by double History of Magic (she groaned as she pulled on her socks), followed by lunch then a break period (naptime), finishing up with double Transfiguration. Then a quick snack, change of clothes, and finally Quidditch practice in the evening.

She sighed. If she could just get to Quidditch she would be in the clear. Despite her argument with James Potter over practice times, flying was a cathartic experience for Dorcas, which she thoroughly enjoyed. She loved the wind in her hair and it gave her time to clear her head and focus on something other than drama and school.

Cinching her tie and centering it on her uniform, Dorcas grabbed her potions book and made her way into the common room. As soon as she entered she knew something was off.

Gryffindor had a number of early risers (lunatics, she thought) and usually they could be seen leaving the Great Hall as the rest of the student body entered. But this morning those familiar faces sat around the hearth, talking in hushed voices under the watching eyes of former Gryffindor heads of house. She noted that Lily was not among them. They glanced over as she entered but quickly returned to their secret conversation.

As she passed them on her way into the halls of the castle she caught a few lines:

"..they have no idea who it was…"

"... how did this happen…"

"... apparently it was just a kid…"

Frowning in confusion, Dorcas continued her journey to the Great Hall, dismissing the overheard conversation, her mind back on potions. As she passed windows showing the first rays of the day she noticed a distinct lack of movement. Where were all the other houses? Surely she wasn't that early. She silently scolded herself for not checking the clock before she left the dorm.

Striding into the Great Hall she realized that something had to be wrong. It was all but empty, only a few Slytherins at their table talking excitedly in low voices.

That's never a good sign, she thought as she plopped down and began to load a plate with eggs and toast (her usual breakfast).

She vaguely wondered at the strange start to the day as she ate but, as it was early, she could not seem to bring herself to give a shit. Suddenly, she heard the clicking of boots on the tile floor of the Entrance Hall and turned to see Professor McGonagall walk in at an abnormally fast pace.

"Students," she called their attention, "Students! Return to your dormitories immediately. You are not to leave your respective house areas until instructed otherwise."

Dorcas was taken aback at the way the deputy headmistresses voice sounded. Was that fear? She didn't want to know (but she really did). Rising quickly, Dorcas snatched up her things and made her way over to the headmistress.

"Professor," she said, "what's going on? Did something happen?"

McGonagall pursed her lips. "That is not for me to say. Please return to your dormitory expediently. As of now it is merely a precaution. If you see any other students on their way down pass the message along."

With that, she turned to the Slytherins who had not moved, and shooed them from the Great Hall. Not waiting to see the result, Dorcas nearly ran from where she stood, through the doors, and up the stairs to the Common Room. She passed a few younger students and told them to follow her back. They reluctantly agreed and followed her, muttering things under their breath.

As she huffed her way up through the castle (which seemed darker to her than it had mere minutes earlier) she thought of the conversation she had heard before she left. What were they talking about, she thought as she paused to both catch her breath and wait for the underclassmen.

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady she gave the password (Turkish Delights) and bent over to enter the Common Room.

Apparently the message had been conveyed at some point while she was gone. The entire house was awake and sat in groups whispering to each other. After a quick scan of the room her eyes landed on her roommates sitting and talking with the Marauders. She left the younger students to their devices and joined her friends.

As she approached she saw the look of concern and confusion on their faces. Her heart sank.

Sirius turned up to look at her. His face relaxed as he realized she was fine.

"Merlin, Meadowes, we were worried sick about you. Where were you?"

"Down eating. McGonagall came in and told everyone to go back to their common rooms. What's going on?"

"No one knows," Marlene said, "we woke to McGonagall screaming at some third years not to leave the room."

Dorcas frowned. It was most unlike their professor to lose composure, let alone scream at students for something as insignificant as going to breakfast.

She sat down next to Alice on the four man couch that faced the Marauders, all of them looking grimly at the floor.

"Well something's definitely up," Dorcas said, "some early birds were talking about a mystery kid when I was leaving this morning."

James perked up as the rest of the friends looked at her.

"What were they saying?" James asked.

She shrugged. "Not sure. Only caught a snippet. But I definitely heard something about some unknown person and something happening to them."

James nearly leapt up from the couch as he moved over to the hearth to investigate further. Dorcas watched him go and took a second to look around the room.

The red, gold trimmed walls were as vibrant as ever but the room had an apprehension to it. Dorcas attributed that to the mass confusion. The mushy couches and chairs were all filled with students, more seating seemingly appearing to fit the needs of the house. None of the chess tables were being used, which was most unusual. Someone was always playing chess.

Dorcas felt a hand on her thigh and turned to see Alice looking at her, concern in her eyes.

"Did McGonagall say anything about what's going on?"

Dorcas shook her head, placing her hand on her friend's. Not that she needed the comfort or anything. She just knew Alice needed some reassurance that things were fine, they were fine.

"She just told us to come back up here. Sorry Ally, that's all I know."

Alice nodded and went back to looking at the floor. Sirius looked up at his fellow Gryffindors.

"Well is is bloody cheery. Come on guys let's play a game. Exploding snap anyone?" he said brightly (or at least brighter than anyone else had said anything that morning).

Remus looked at him. "Mate, I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

Sirius looked at him, gasping. "Excuse me, Moony? Me? Not have good ideas? Begone with you. I'll grab my set of exploding snap, give me a sec."

With that he whisked up into the boys' dormitory, returned seconds later with a box of cards and muggle poker chips.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow. "Betting, Sirius? Really?"

Sirius grinned, that usual sparkle in his eyes. "It adds an element of risk."

"Games of snap don't really need all that much more risk. The cards blow up," Peter pointed out.

Sirius turned to him. "Phooey, Wormtail. Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Of passion for the chase?"

Cheerily, the Marauder sat down and began dealing and passing out chips. Dorcas gave him a small smile. As much of an idiot her best friend was, she could see he was doing it for their benefit, putting on a fake air of glee.

And so, on the rather dramatic morning on January the fifth, the six friends (minus James, who was still gathering intelligence, and Lily, who had yet to be seen) played a few games of exploding snap. After a few rounds, which mostly involved one of the boys receiving a small blast and some singed eyebrows, they had almost forgotten their problems in the laughter that accompanies such times. Almost.

After Peter received a particularly nasty explosion after losing a hand (which caused Remus and Sirius to positively lose themselves in laughter, which then caused the girls to smile and Dorcas to roll her eyes), James returned from the group near the fire. The look on his face caused all of them to stop and look at him. Dorcas felt her stomach tighten and Alice's hand on her thigh again.

James opened his mouth to speak then closed it. They sat in silence waiting for him to say something. After what seemed like an eternity, he did.

"Apparently," he began, "there was a body found in the lake this morning. No one knows who it is."

The group gasped collectively. Alice' hands covered her mouth and Marlene stared, mouth agape. The other three Marauder's stopped laughing, looking horrified. Peter paled visibly.

Silence hung over the shocked group for a heartbeat. Another. A third. James cleared his throat.

"All they know is that it wasn't a student and wasn't someone from Hogsmeade. Apparently it's some random girl."

"A girl?" Marlene asked, gathering herself. "Like, a woman or a girl?"

"A girl," James said with a grim finality.

He took his former seat next to his friends, joining them in silence.

That's impossible, Dorcas thought to herself, random bodies don't just appear at Hogwarts. But despite her conclusion, apparently bodies did randomly appear at Hogwarts. And apparently there was someone out there who murdered a small child and dumped their body in the lake next to the school. Dorcas was silently horrified.

Minutes passed painfully slow as the friends sat in silence. Alice started tearing up and Marlene put her arm around her. Dorcas, seeing that her friend as distressed, leaned into Alice and put her hand on her leg. The boys merely looked at each other then back at the floor repeatedly, all of them waiting for more news.

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open and, bent over, Lily Evans swept into the Common Room, every single eye on her. Ignoring the students, she looked around for her friends. Dorcas gave a small wave to get her attention. Noticing, Lily made her way over, a look of deep contemplation on her face.

Remus looked up at her. "Where were you?"

Lily sat on the arm of the girls' couch. "Down with McGonagall. She needed some prefects to make sure all students returned to their Common Rooms and I ran into her when I headed down to breakfast."

James looked at her. "Did she say what's going on?"

Dorcas noticed his voice sounded strange but chose to let it go given the circumstances.

Lily, apparently also noticing something, raised her an eyebrow but just shook her head.

The boys returned to staring down. Dorcas took this chance to point out what she had seen that morning.

"Some Slytherins were up to something in the Great Hall this morning. They were whispering to each other at their table."

Her friends' eyes turned to her, wide.

"What were they saying?" asked James, curious.

Dorcas shrugged. "No idea. They looked like excited though. Like they knew something."

The group chewed on the new information. Dorcas' mind was turning. Their behavior seemed unnoteworthy at first, but now seemed unusual. They should have been just as worried and confused as the rest of the student body. So why did that small group of nameless underclassmen have so much to say? What did they know?

Dorcas came to the conclusion that they knew nothing. But being the stuck up, insensitive cunts they were, they were just taking this opportunity to try and pretend they knew something they didn't to advance their own social status within the school. Regardless of the truth, Hogwarts students were suckers for any and all information about current events.

The mood was grim, none of the eight Gryffindor sixth years saying anything. What was there to say? Not even Sirius said anything, Dorcas noticed, which was unusual. He always had something to run his unusually cute mouth about. She sighed. What a fucking morning.

The quiet murmuring of the common room abruptly stopped as the portrait hole opened to admit Professor McGonagall to the crowd. She was immediately swarmed with questions about what was going on, but merely held her hands up, silently, yet effectively, demanding they shut up and listen.

The deputy headmistress looked around, a dark cloud over her brow, then spoke.

"Classes today are cancelled. Students are not to leave the common rooms until further notice."

She was again swarmed with questions but merely closed her eyes and held up her hands again. The talking died down.

"Breakfast will be brought up in a few minutes," she continued, "prefects are charged with keeping the students in the common room. I assure you that you are all quite safe as long as you follow these simple instructions."

There was dead silence as the Gryffindors looked at each other, no one wanting to meet the challenging gaze of the deputy headmistress. Dorcas eyes widened as none other than James Potter stood up.

"Professor," he started, his voice deadly calm, "is it true? Did they find a body of a child in the lake this morning?"

Professor McGonagall stared at him. The entire house was riveted on James who did not back down. Dorcas was silently impressed at the uncharacteristically serious look on his face.

The transfiguration teacher just stared at him, and he at her, neither of them looking away. The house held their breath at the daring question from the Marauder. Finally, Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Turning to the rest of the students, she spoke.

"Yes. A young, unidentified girl was found floating in the lake this morning. I only tell you this in the interest of dispelling silly rumors. There is no indication of any threats to the castle or and students." She turned to James, her eyes ice. "Please refrain from losing control. There is nothing to suggest foul play or danger of any sort."

James nodded and sat back down. Dorcas could practically see the machinery in his head working double time. She herself quietly doubted the last part. How could a girl no one recognized turn up dead so close to the castle without foul play? There was something they weren't being told.

As the deputy headmistress left the Common Room, and the murmuring started back up, Dorcas was sure of only one thing: the staff was hiding something.


End file.
